Hanami
by RanxShin59
Summary: La fête Hanami pour Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito et Aoko avec l'ambiance de Grease ça donne ça. Couple principal : Kaito x Aoko. Couples secondaires : ShinRan & HeiWa


**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous présente un nouveau OS : à ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est un délire que j'ai eu à 2h du mat' en écoutant et regardant Grease. Imaginer les personnages de DC dans l'ambiance de Grease !**

 **PS : Shinichi et Heiji sont au courant que Kaito est le Kid et ils sont amis/rivaux.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Crossover Détective Conan x Grease**_

Le hanami de cette année semble d'être le plus beau de tous. Les cerisiers n'ont jamais été aussi fleurissants et les gens aussi joyeux en ce beau jour de printemps. Un jour de fête, avec des foires, des fêtes foraines, des enfants qui jouent, des couples qui se promènent et des amis qui se retrouvent pour profiter d'un bon moment.

* * *

C'est là que nous retrouvons nos chers protagonistes, que je nomme Shinichi Kudo et Heiji Hattori, venu d'Osaka pour l'occasion. Et sans doute après le harcèlement de son amie d'enfance, Kazuha, où celle-ci et les autres filles sont portées disparues, alors qu'elles les ont presque menacé s'ils ne venaient pas à ce festival. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ils en profitent sans elles. Tant pis comme ont dit les détectives … enfin surtout Heiji qui en a marre d'attendre, alors que Shinichi craint un peu les représailles des filles.

Mais elles ne sont pas les seules à être signalées absentes : Kaito Kuroba et Aoko Nakamori devaient aussi être de la partie.

Justement, alors qu'ils s'éloignent d'un stand de nourriture, ils croisent ce fameux Kaito.

« Regardez qui voilà ! Kuroba ! » hurle Heiji

« Hey Kuroba c'est quoi cette tenue ! » dit Shinichi en se moquant de lui en se rapprochant de lui.

En effet, Kaito Kuroba, magicien, lui qui est toujours en tenue hyper décontracté, semble s'être mis sur son 31 pour un rendez vous très galant … ou parce qu'il doit rencontrer le père de celle qu'il aime.

Les deux détectives, moqueurs, tournent autour de lui comme si c'était un alien.

« C'est ça riez tous les deux ! Mais pendant que vous, vous vous attirez toutes sortes d'affaires en abandonnant vos copines, moi je me préparais … pour ce jour »

« On ne les a pas abandonné ! » crient ensemble les deux détectives.

« Ah ouais et elles sont où là ? » se moque le magicien

« Euh … et bien ... » tente Shinichi

« Ça c'est une bonne question ! Mais elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe quand je croiserais Kazuha ! C'est quand même elle qui a insisté pour venir » s'énerve Heiji devant l'air blasé des deux autres.

« Alors comme ça tu te ranges, Kuroba ? » change de sujet Shinichi

« Il y a Aoko, et pour elle, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas. Son père étant l'inspecteur qui poursuit le Kid, je décide de faire disparaître ce voleur. Ne vous inquiétiez pas, on aura d'autres occasions de s'affronter et bien sûr ça sera toujours moi le vainqueur » dit le magicien en reprenant son air arrogant.

Shinichi lève les yeux en l'air avec un sourire, alors qu'Heiji râle en disant : « C'est ça bien sûr, cause toujours ! ».

Puis, il s'apprête à partir, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur quelque chose qui l'a scotché net. Il ouvre grand les yeux et entrouvre la bouche. De ce fait, il frappe du dos de sa main pour avertir Shinichi, qui se retourne à son tour, et également scotché par ce qu'il voit et également a la même réaction que son ami d'Osaka, à savoir les yeux agrandis et la bouche entrouverte. A son tour, pour avertir Kaito, il donne un coup sur l'épaule du magicien avec sa main, où celui-ci se retourne et a la même réaction que les autres.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fixent comme ça exactement ?

A quelques mètres de là, un groupe filles s'approchent. D'ailleurs, tous les hommes, qui croisent ce groupe de filles, se retournent, en bavant presque. Mais qui sont ces filles ? La première porte une mini jupe à volant noir, avec un haut moulant en cuir noir très court, ce qui permet de voir son nombril, des grandes bottes noires à hauts talons, et des lunettes de soleil. Les deux autres qui suivent, portent aussi des minis jupes et des courts T shirt avec des lunettes de soleil. Elles se rapprochent du groupe des 3 garçons et les fixent en provocant. Elles finissent par s'arrêter devant eux. En tout cas, si un homme dit qu'elles ne sont pas sexy, ce serait un mensonge pur et dur.

Kaito, qui secoue la tête plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits, s'exclame : « Aoko ?! »

Et oui. Les 3 filles, plus sexy que jamais, sont Aoko, Ran et Kazuha. Les 3 copines de nos chers protagonistes.

Toujours avec autant de provocation, Aoko enlève ses lunettes de soleil, regarde de haut en bas Kaito et dit : « Enlève moi ça. Mec »

Celui-là la regarde avec des grands yeux, avec des deux détectives toujours aussi choquées, et semble-t-il en extase devant la tenue des filles, qui elles, les regardent avec amusement.

Kaito, en enlevant sa veste et tout ce qui est de trop, pour être plus décontracté : **I got chills, they're multiplying**  
 **And I'm losing control**  
 **'Cause the power, you're supplying**  
 **It's electrifying**

Puis le magicien s'agenouille devant sa princesse si on peut dire, attendant son jugement. Alors que les détectives n'ont changé d'expression ni bougé, toujours scotché devant les filles. Aoko, elle en voyant, Kaito s'agenouillant, se retourne vers les autres, qui lui font un signe de la tête pour qu'elle continue dans sa lancée. Alors celle-ci se tourne vers Kaito, et lui soulève le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

Aoko, en s'éloignant puis en s'approchant avec provocation : **You better shape up, 'cause I need a man**  
 **And my heart is set on you**  
 **You better shape up, you better understand**  
 **To my heart I must be true**

Kaito : **Nothing left, nothing left for me to do**

Puis, le magicien finit par prendre la main d'Aoko pour la faire danser, alors que les autres garçons s'approchent des filles, et que celles-ci, pour s'amuser, essayent de s'enfuir. Une mini course poursuite s'ensuit entre les tourtereaux.

 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I don't want to need**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho,**

Aoko et Kaito en se séparant : **the one that I need**  
 **Oh yes indeed**

Aoko, en marchant avec grâce entre les différents obstacles de sa route : **If you're filled with affection**  
 **You're too shy to convey**  
 **Meditate in my direction**  
 **Feel your way**

Kaito, qui essaye de l'attraper : **I better shape up, 'cause you need a man**  
Aoko, qui le bloque à un mur avant de s'enfuir, ainsi jouant au chat et à la souris : **I need a man who can keep me satisfied**  
Kaito, qui la rattrape : **I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove**  
Aoko : **You better prove that my faith is justified**  
Kaito : **Are you sure?**

Kaito et Aoko : **Yes I'm sure down deep inside**

Puis, le magicien finit par l'attraper et la prend dans ses bras. Ainsi ils dansent ensemble.

 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho,**

Kaito et Aoko, toujours en dansant **:** **the one that I need**  
 **Oh yes indeed**

 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**

Kaito et Aoko en dansant : **Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need**  
 **Oh yes indeed**

 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**

Kaito et Aoko en dansant : **Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need**  
 **Oh yes indeed**

 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**  
 **Ho, ho, ho honey**

 **You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey**

 **You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey**  
 **You're the one that I want**  
 **You are the one I want**

Kaito et Aoko en dansant : **Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need**  
 **Oh yes indeed**

 **You're the one that I want**

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ils finissent par s'arrêter, et Kaito la regarde avec tendresse avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de tout l'amour dont il était capable. Aoko lui répond avec le même amour.

« Et ben regardez moi ça ! » dit une voix.

Les deux amoureux se retournent pour voir leurs amis arrivés, tout sourire aux lèvres.

« Roh mais Shinichi, tu les as interrompu ! Ils étaient tellement mignons ! » sourit Ran

« Ran tu traines trop avec Sonoko ... » lui répond son homme.

« A ce que je vois, pour vous aussi ça va mieux » se moque Kaito, avec Aoko dans ses bras.

En effet, Ran et Kazuha sont dans les bras de leurs amoureux au plus grand bonheur de tous.

« Très bien même ! » sourit tendrement Shinichi à Ran, qui lui rendit avec son plus beau sourire.

« Pour une fois, je suis contente que tu m'ai fait patienter » dit Heiji avec quelques rougeurs sur le visage.

Tout le monde rit à cette réflexion.

Puis Kaito s'exclame : « Allez on retourne s'amuser ! Je vous parie tous les deux que je vous battrais à tous les stands ! »

« Ça tu peux rêver le magicien ! » s'exclament aussi les détectives.

 _Et c'est reparti_ , pensent blasées les filles. Mais elles finissent par en rire.

« Vous venez ? » demandent les 3 garçons en tendant leur main vers leur amour respectif.

Les filles se regardent puis rigolent avant de courir vers leurs hommes et de partir d'amuser.

Oui. Le meilleur hanami semble-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt pour mes autres fics ;)**


End file.
